


The Secret Service

by storyhaus



Category: FX:The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Looking for love in all the wrong places...





	The Secret Service

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day

The Secret Service  
Jill  
03/2006

 

Rollie winced as Angie stomped up to the clean room.

That's the second time this week, he sighed. He rose and started for the stairs when his cell rang making him go to his desk.

Angie blew out a breath as she worked on her program.

What was I thinking?!? Do I have a big "L" on my forehead for loser?!?

I'm fairly attractive, right? Why in the world did I turn to a dating service?

If Rol found out I would die of embarrassment!

She sighed and shut down the program and logged onto her personal site and wrote in her diary.

'Last nights date was a disaster from the word go! As soon as I saw him I thought of Rol. He was over six foot tall with longish hair, very attractive...until he opened his mouth, that's where he and Rol parted. Chad "I'm so perfect you should be flattered I chose you" Webster was the biggest jerk I've ever been out with! I went so far as to use the ladies room and call Mira begging her to call me in the guise of an emergency so I could ditch him. Face it, no one will ever measure up to Rollie Tyler so I continue my search for a man who's half of what he is. His kindness and compassion...his sense of humor...gorgeous smile...I'm hopelessly in love with him. But to Rollie I will never be more than a friend, partner...little sister.' Angie typed with a heavy sigh. She closed her diary and checked her e-mail and sighed again as she opened the third one.

'Hi Annie, It's Bev. from Connections and I found another guy you seem compatible with. If I wasn't married I'd be after him myself. *wg* Anyway his name is Ryan Truman, call me if you're interested and I'll "connect" you. Bev.'

Angie shook her head but pulled out her cell phone and had the woman arrange the date at a restaurant that wouldn't break her bank account to split the check. Bev. promised to call back with his answer as soon as possible. Angie thanked her and hung up then went back to the program determined to get some work done.

"Hey sweetie,I need to go out for a bit."

"Okay." She nodded looking over at her 'boss'.

"Catch you later then." He nodded and left her to work.

Her phone rang again fifteen minutes later and Bev. told her the date was on for seven p.m. and the reservations were under Truman.

Rollie returned an hour later and Angie came down.

"Hey Rol, can I get out of here a little early?"

"Got a date?"

"Uh...no...meeting a friend is all."

"Another 'believer'?" He smirked.

"Yeah." She lied.

"Have fun." He replied whistling the Twilight Zone theme as she returned to her work.

Rollie came up and knocked a while later.

"Want some tea?"

"Thanks." She nodded and followed him down after ending the program.

Rollie got the tea and they sat in silence at the table sipping it.

"Ange..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"The way you came in this morning..."

"Oh," She chuckled, "Mr. Shankle got a new dog, it howled all night." She lied.

"Oh." He smiled then looked at her. "If...if there was anything wrong you know you could tell me, right? You can tell me anything Ange."

"I know Rol." Not everything.

"Good, don't stay up late watching the skies, early call tomorrow."

"Right back at ya!" She retorted and returned to work for a while then left for home and her date.

Angie checked herself in the mirror and smiled.

The dress was navy blue wrap with cap sleeves and a hint of cleavage showed.

Maybe, just maybe, he will be my Mr. Right...or at least up to Rol a little bit.

Arriving promptly at seven she was shown to a table where a bouquet of roses sat.

Okay, he gets points for the flowers, she smiled letting the waiter seat her.

She ordered a white wine and inhaled the scent of the roses.

"Excuse me madam, Mr. Truman phoned with his apologies. He was unavoidably detained and is running late but should be here soon if you'd like to start without him."

"Um...I'll wait,thank you."

The waiter nodded and left her.

Lose one point, though he did say it was unavoidable... Work? I wonder what he does? She glanced around the room and watched the other couples holding hands, talking, smiling...

The waiter reappeared startling her from her thoughts and she blinked looking up.

"Rol? What are you doing here? You didn't mention having a date tonight." She swallowed and tried not to stare. He looked like he'd just stepped off the pages of GQ dressed in his suit.

Rollie stared at her in silence.

"Rol? You okay?" She asked concerned.

"I...need...to use the bathroom." He uttered and hurried off.

"Is Mr. Truman alright madam?"

She turned to the waiter wide-eyed.

"That...he...Ryan Truman?" She  
squeaked.

"He delivered the roses himself earlier this evening." The waiter nodded.

Angie looked toward the bathroom in shock then stood, grabbed the roses and left quickly not knowing how she would ever face him again.

Rollie wiped his face and looked in the mirror.

I never, ever expected Annie Rivers to be Ange...my Ange!

She...she looked amazing. Not Manny's little girl anymore... "A beautiful,sexy woman now." He whispered and blushed.

He had never thought of Angie Ramirez in that way before and as if a dark room had suddenly been illuminated he got it through his head she had been a woman for quite a few years now...and he never noticed...not until tonight.

Another man came in and Rollie took a deep breath.

Can't hide in here all night Tyler!

He left the men's room...and found the table empty.

"She left Mr. Truman." The waiter informed him.

Rollie nodded numbly, gave him a tip and left as well.

Angie showered and pulled on her robe. She went to make some tea and stopped when she saw the roses. A smile touched her lips and thought how sweet it was to give these to his date. His date...Annie Rivers...Rol went to a dating service too...and they matched us up...we're compatible.

Duh! We've been best friends for how long now?!?

But they didn't know that!

Rollie dropped his keys on the desk and rubbed his eyes.

God...how will I face Ange tomorrow?

This was so humiliating. She surely saw how I was looking at her.

Her skin was glowing and her red lips looked so kissable...I wasn't having thoughts a brother should have for a sister.

Angie isn't your sister, a voice in his head piped up.

"Manny wouldn't approve!" He shook his head.

"Would he?" Rollie asked heavenward.

"Manny...if you think Angie and I should be together like that...show me." He whispered.

Angie walked onto the set with trepidation.

She had laid awake for hours trying to figure out what to say when she saw him after the disaster of last night.

"Angie? Didn't expect to see you here." The A.D. said.

"We're still working on this film aren't we?" She threw back jokingly then realized the van wasn't there.

"I can't believe no one called you!" The director hurried over.

"Why?" Angie asked as her stomach started to unsettle.

"I sent Grace over to Rollie's with some scene revisions this morning... the door was ajar and she found him on the couch with a black eye, he was pretty groggy so she took him to the hospital."

Angie was out the door like a shot! It took her fifteen minutes to get there and another ten to find out where Rollie was. Her eyes filled with tears upon seeing his bruised face. "Who did this Rol?" She whispered.

"Can I help you?"

"Is he going to be okay?" Angie asked the nurse.

"A friend...?"

"Best friend." Angie nodded.

"He suffered a bad concussion. Dr. Meyer wants to keep him overnight." The nurse answered then looked her over again.

"Angie?"

The blonde was startled.

"He's been saying your name."

Angie swallowed the lump in her throat and went in. She took his hand as she sat. "I'm here Rol." She whispered brushing his unbruised cheek tenderly.

"Angie...promise..." He murmured in his sleep.

"Promised what Rol?"

"Manny." He whispered and smiled. "Never."

Angie had no idea what he meant. Did he promise my dad something? Angie's face fell. Did he promise my dad he would never look at me as anything but a sister? "Will you never love me Rollie Tyler?" She cried softly.

Rollie felt pressure on his chest and opened his eyes. Seeing blonde hair he smiled knowing it was Angie. He tenderly brushed her hair with his fingers.

Angie stirred slightly, raised her head and blinked.

"G'day."

"Rol!" She exclaimed and hugged him.

"Ow!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She backed off and gently touched his face. "Who did this to you?"

Rollie's eyes fell to the bed and she could swear he was blushing.

"Rol?"

He mumbled.

"I didn't catch that."

He sighed then looked at her and then away. "The cable holding the dragon head broke...it hit me"

Angie's lips twitched. She wanted to laugh so desperately but then looked at his poor face and sqeulched it.

"Least we won't have to look over our shoulders for an assailant." She smiled.

"See about getting me sprung?"

"No can do boss, you're overnighting it."

"Ange." He pleaded.

"Sorry, I agree this time." She shook her head then hid a smile at the misery on his face. "Cheer up, I'll see about your menu." She added and headed for the door.

"Thick crust?"

She gave him a thumbs up as she hit the door.

Rollie watched her speak to the doctor and thought about what had happened and a laugh escaped his lips.

"Bloody hell Manny! You didn't need to make the sign that big...or painful ya know! My head's not that thick ya know!"

"Wanna take bets?" Mira asked sarcastically.

"Don't quit your day job Sanchez."

"I see your injury hasn't hurt your wit. Who did this to you Rollie?"

"No one. It was a self-accident."

"Some accident." She frowned eyeing his face. "Frank sends his best, he's at home with the flu."

"No pizza but you can have homemade cookies." Angie reported.

"Guess I'll have to settle."

"I'll pick up some stuff on my way home from the set." She replied and grabbed her purse.

"You have to leave?" He asked looking at her hopefully. They needed to talk about last night.

"Yeah, see you later boss." She gave his hand a quick squeeze and left.

Out of his view she gave a sigh. Not yet Rol, we can't talk about it yet.

"Problems?" Mira asked.

"No." Rollie shook his head then winced.

Mira didn't buy it but decided not to push.

They chatted for a while then Mira left to return to the precinct and Rollie found himself with a lot of time on his hands, around x-rays, doctor and nurse visits and lunch.

The afternoon wore on and he grew bored so he poured the charm on for the nurses and his most pathetic face for the doctors until they let him out of his room. An orderly pushed his wheelchair to the solarium where he looked out the window and became lost in thought.

"Who beat you up?"

He turned to see a teenager rolling his wheelchair a few feet away from him.

"A dragon."

"Dragons aren't real." The boy scoffed.

"Tell that to my face! He had these long teeth and beady eyes!"

The boy looked at him sideway and Rollie figured he was thinking he was in the wrong ward and should be in the psycho ward.

"He was a dragon I made for the movies." Rollie laughed.

"You make movies?" The boy asked interested now.

"The special effects for them mate."

"You're not from around here."

"What tipped ya off? I know, the suntan." Rollie grinned then shook his head. "I've lived here for a good few years now, I'm a native of Australia."

"That's pretty far away man."

"How about another understatement?" Rollie teased.

"So what movies you done?"

Rollie ran them down and the boys eyes grew wide.

"I seen a lot of those man! You did those martians?"

"I did one, my partner did the rest CGI."

"Computers right?"

"Yep."

"Man that is so cool! I wanted to make movies before I got sick."

"Don't give up on your dreams."

"I ain't never gonna get better."

"Who says?"

"I can see it in my mom's face." He answered looking away. "Now that's a hot momma." He whistled.

Though Rollie was in total agreement he kept it to himself and warned the boy. "Word of advice, women like men who have manners."

"There you are! Got worried when you weren't in your room!" Angie said handing him the cookies.

"Hey sweetie, they look great, can't wait to bog in."

"So, who's your friend Rol?"

"Tommy Wright ma'am." The boy replied.

Rollie smirked and introduced Angie, his partner, making the boy gape.

"Time for more tests Tommy." A orderly said coming up.

"You gonna be here a while man?"

"Just til the morning."

"Oh." The boy said disappointedly as he was rolled away.

"Another admirer huh?" Angie smirked.

"Can you find out about him? Maybe see if he can take a field trip?"

"Sure boss."

"Take me back?"

Angie unlocked the brake and rolled him back to his room.

"Can't stay long--"

"More work?"

"Yeah."

Rollie nodded and she helped him into bed.

"How'd things go today?"

"Good, Sam liked your alien work-up and I CGI'd it with the actors, works well."

Rollie could see her nervousness and took pity on her and didn't mention the "date".

"Tell me more about work." He requested.

Angie nodded with relief then had a sudden worry that she wanted to talk to the doctor about.

She filled him in on work as they ate the cookies then left after an hour to find out about Tommy and promised to be back before visiting hours were up.

Tracking down Dr. Meyer she asked him if Rollie had suffered any memory loss to which he told her no leaving her to wonder about why he didn't mention the "date"... unless of course he wanted to forget  
it...

Brushing it aside for the time being she went to find out about Tommy.

Rollie found one of their movies on tv and watched it, thinking the film wouldn't hold up today but proud their fx would.

During dinner he watched the news then turned it off and waited for Angie to return...and made plans for when he was released.

Angie appeared at 7:45 and told him about Tommy. She stayed until 9 when visiting hours were over. She promised to call in the morning before work and be there when he was released.

After she left he settled down to sleep...and hoped he'd escape early.

"Okay boss, be careful." Angie said as he climbed out of the truck.

"Maybe you should just buy me a helmet." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I will!" She retorted and led him into the loft. "Sit on the couch and I'll make some tea." She ordered.

Rollie sighed but obeyed and lifted Bluey up on his lap.

Angie brought the tea out then headed for the door.

"Where ya going?"

"Have to get back, you take it easy! I'll call and check on you later." She replied and left.

"Blue...phone."

"Hey, stop by the loft on the way home, Rollie has those new shots worked up." The A.D. told Angie.

Angie frowned as the man walked away, Rollie was supposed to be taking it easy.

"We're ready for those squibs!" The director called making her turn her attention back to work.

Angie pulled the van into the loft and climbed out. There was a single light on in the ground floor so she went to see if he was in bed, but the sleeping quarters were empty. She frowned and checked the bathroom, the VR chamber and the spare bedroom. "If he went out..." She let the threat hang and pulled the door open but the car and truck were still there. She reclosed the door and thought a moment. "Blue!" She called and looked as the pet scurried over. "Where's Rol?"

It looked up the stairs.

"I already checked up there!"

Blue whined at her and looked up the stairs again.

Angie sighed and trudged up the steps again and headed for Rollie's bedroom when it occured to her there was one place she hadn't looked. She climbed another shorter set of steps and pushed open the roof door...and her mouth fell open. A table sat with a checkered cloth covering it and Rollie's good silverware and glasses along with lit candles sat upon it. There was a bucket of wine chilling and she heard violins.

"We didn't finish our date."

She looked over to see Rollie standing there wearing his suit and holding roses.

"I'm not dressed for dinner." She blurted.

Rollie looked at her and laughed.

"Not the answer I was expecting." He said handing her the roses. "And I'm not all that picky about your attire." He added leading her to the table where he seated her then pulled two plates from the barbecue. "Luigi's." He half smiled and shrugged.

They ate in silence for a while then Rollie put his fork down.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted the other night...I was just so surprised to see you as my date."

"Me too." She replied keeping her eyes on her plate.

"I've never thought of you that way ya know?"

"I know."

"Manny didn't have to get it through my head that hard though."

"Huh?" She looked up confused.

"When I got home I asked Manny about...us...if it was okay to see as a beautiful, sexy woman. I think he sent the dragon into me."

Angie had no idea what to say, all this had taken her by total surprise

"Ange?"

"Am I..."

"Are you what?"

"Am I dreaming all this? I've loved you for so long Rollie. Seeing you with all those other women...it's why I joined the dating service... to find someone so my heart wouldn't ache so much because I couldn't have you. I compared them all to you. I was willing to settle for someone half of what you are just to be a little less miserable."

"You should never settle sweetie." He said standing and pulling her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Angela Ramirez."

She looked up at him and her eyes slowly closed as he brought his lips to hers. He gently kissed her then leaned his head against hers. They stayed like that for several minutes then Angie spoke.

"Our dinner's getting cold."

"Probably is already." He smiled.

"We could order pizza."

"And watch a movie."

She smiled up at him and he blew the candles out.

"I still can't believe they matched us." She shook her head.

"We do like a lot of the same things." He pointed out.

"Yeah...except our pizza."

"Except our pizza." He chuckled undoing his tie then turned and kissed her again.

"Not bad for a first date." She breathed.

"Not bad at all." He smiled.

"So...what's our second date?"

"Well...let's see...there a special art showing in the city."

"Nah."

"A play?"

"Don't really want to get dressed up."

"Hmm...well...there's the carnival at the Gatti girls' school next weekend."

"Now you're talking." She grinned and took his hand. "You and me on the ferris wheel."

Rollie chuckled as she led him inside and thought that it would be a good date and that he finally had someone he could be himself with...and he liked that thought...and that he and his best friend could be more...forever.

The End


End file.
